


The Choices

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith the smartass, Lance gets herpes, Lance licks gross things, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), and Valtrex is expensive, don't lick things kids, not all sticky pink things are cotton candy, you'll get diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Lance fucked up.





	The Choices

"Lance, you have a lot of tough choices, and none of them are easy," said Shiro.

"Shiro, I have herpes. What choice is there but to get rid of them?"

"I mean our insurance might not cover Valtrex and you'll either have to pay for it out of pocket or go with a cheaper generic brand." Shiro shook his head. "I hope you learned your lesson about not licking things you find stuck to the wall of a space cave."

"Look, it smelled like cotton candy, it was pink, it was sticky. What was I supposed to do?!"

"Not lick things?"

"Shut up, Keith."


End file.
